ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney (TV series)
' Disney '''is a upcoming tv show based off of disney movies. Episodes Cast '''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' Felicity Jones - Snow White Joseph Gordon Leviit - The Prince Maria Doyle Kennedy - The Evil Queen Alexander Ludwig - The Hutsman Pinocchio Chris Colfer - Pinocchio Naomi Watts - Blue Fairy Fantasia/Mickey Mouse Daniel Radcliffe - Mickey Mouse Zooey Deschanel - Minnie Mouse Arthur Darvil - Donald Duck Britt Robertson - Daisy Duck Misha Collins - Goofy Matthew Gray Gubler - Pluto Jennifer Lawrence - Donna Duck TBA - Huey, Dewey and Louie Jesse Einsberg - Pete TBA - April, May and June TBA - Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse Kaya Scodelario - Amelia Fieldmouse Elijah Wood - Oswald TBA - Bunny Children Adelaide Kane - Ortensia Ian McKellen - Merlin Hugh Laurie - Scrooge McDuck TBA - Della Duck TBA - Huey, Dewey and Louie's Father Drake Bell - Max Goof TBA - Mrs. Geef TBA - Clarabell Cow TBA - Horace Horsecollar Josh Peck - P.J. TBA - Gus Goose TBA - Millie and Melody TBA - Robert Zimmeruski TBA - Roxanne TBA - Mona TBA - Stacey TBA - Sylvia TBA - Mortimer Mouse TBA - Phantom Blot TBA- Fifi TBA - Glory-Bee TBA - Ludwing von Drake TBA - Clara Cluck More to come..... Dumbo TBA Bambi Blake Jenner - Bambi Emma Dumont - Faline Joel Courtney - Flower Asa Butterfield - Thumper Saludos Amigos TBA The Three Caballeros Gael Garcia Bernal - Panchito Pistoles Freddy Rodriguezi - Jose Carioca Arthur Darvil - Donald Duck Make Music Mine TBA Fun and Fancy Free TBA Melody Time TBA The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad TBA Cinderella Brittany Snow - Cinderella Armie Hammer - Prince Charming Julie Andrews - Fairy Godmother Kat Dennings - Drizella Felica Day - Anastia Helen Mirren - Lady Treminane Jay Baruchel - Jaq John Bradley - Gus Gus Alice in Wonderland Abigail Breslin - Alice David Tennant - The Mad Hatter Lucy Lawless - The Queen of Hearts Ricky Gervais - The White Rabbit Jack Davenport - The Caterpillar Imelda Staunton - The Duchess Martin Short - Cheshire Cat Alan Cumming - March Hare Oscar Nunez - King of Hearts Jack and Finn Harries - Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee Lily Collins - Dinah Greyson Chance - Dormouse Peter Pan Emma Watson - Wendy Eddie Redmayn - Peter Pan Natalie Domer - Tinker Bell Julia Jones - Tiger Lily Callan McAuliffe - John Darling Johnny Depp - Captain Hook Ziyi Zhang - Silvermist Jane Levy - Rosetta Lupita Nyong'o - Iridessa Lulu Antariksa - Fawn Elizabeth Gillies - Vidia Krysta Rodriguez - Spike Liam Hemsworth - Sled Hunter Parrish - Terrance TBA - Periwinkle Lady and the Tramp Evanna Lynch - Lady Matthew Lewis - Tramp Sleeping Beauty Diana Argon - Aurora Ryan Reynolds - Prince Phillip Lena Headey - Maleficent Leighton Meester - Flora Willa Holland - Fauna Adele - Merryweather 101 Dalmatians Helena Bonham Carter - Cruella de Vil The Sword in the Stone TBA The Jungle Book Tom Hiddleston - Kaa Alan Tudyk - Tabaqui Keith David - Shere Khan Steven Tyler - King Louie Gary Oldman - Bagherra John C. Reilly - Baloo The Aristocats Cate Blanchett - Duchess Hank Azaria - Edgar Balthazar Elle Fanning - Marie Atticus Mitchell - Berloiz Colin Ford - Toulouse Johnny Depp - Thomas O'Malley Robin Hood TBA The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''' TBA '''The Rescuers P!nk - Madame Medusa Mark Wahlberg - Percival C. McLeach The Fox and the Hound Steven Yeun - Tod Shay Mitchell - Vixey The Black Cauldron Hugo Weaving - The Horned King Dakota Fanning - Eilonwy TBA - Taran TBA - Dallben TBA - Fflewddur Fflam The Great Mouse Detective Russell Crowe - Ratigan Oliver & Company Paloma Faith - Rita The Little Mermaid Ariana Grande - Ariel Logan Lerman - Eric Salma Hayek - Ursula Andy Serkis - Floatsam and Jetsam Johnatan Pryce - Triton Noah Ringer - Flounder Zach Galifianakis - Sebastian Astrid Berges-Frisbey - Melody Kelly Osbourne - Morgana Kate Mara - Attina Adelaide Kane - Aquata Emily Bett Rickards - Andrina Samantha Barks - Adella Leven Rambin - Arista Vanessa Marano - Alana The Rescures Down Under TBA Beauty and the Beast Anne Hathaway - Belle Michael Fassbender - Beast David Tennant - Lumiere David Hyde Pierce - Cogsworth Richard Artimage - Gaston Meryl Streep - Mrs. Potts Ty Simpkins - Chip Ian McKellan - Maurice Aladdin Avan Jogia - Aladdin Melinda Shankar - Jasmine Ben Kingsly - Sultan Jesse Williams - Genie Danny Pudi - Iago Irrfan Khan - Jafar The Lion King Jason Momoa - Scar Ashley Benson - Nala Amandla Stenberg - Kiara Titus Makin Jr. - Simba Jaden Smith - Kovu Idris Elba - Mufasa Jada Pinkett Smith - Sarabi Chris Rock - Rafiki Dayo Okeniyi - Pumba Bruno Mars - Timon Sinqua Walls - Banzai Antonia Thomas - Shenzi Jason Issacs - Zazu Tyra Banks - Zira Zoe Kravitz - Vitani Michael B. Jordan - Nuka Pocahontas Shay Mitchell - Pocahontas Chris Hemsworth - John Smith Bronson Pelletier - Kocoum Booboo Stewart - Meeko Fivel Stewart - Nakoma Oliver Platt - Govener Ratcliffe Betty White - Grandmother Willow Rupert Grint - Thomas The Hunchback of Notre Dame Jessica Szohr - Esmerelda Nikolaj Coster- Waldau - Phoebus Seth Green - Quasimodo Daniel Day Lewis - Judge Frollo Hercules Phoebe Tonkin - Megara Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Hercules Christopher Seiber - Hades Danny Burstein - Phil Mulan Adrden Cho - Fa Mulan Godfrey Gao - Li Shang Danny Trejo - Shan-Yu Eddie Murphy - Mushu Hsu Hsi Yuan - Cri-Kee Gao Yi Xiang - Khan Patrick Chan - Ling Zhang Lanix- Ting-Ting Osric Chau - Yao Liu Shishi - Mei Lam Chi-Chung - Chien-Po Zheng Shuang - Su Tarzan Kellan Lutz - Tarzan Troian Bellisario - Jane TBA - Clayton Fantasia 2000 TBA The Emperor's New Groove Charlize Theron - Yzma Patrick Warburton - Kronk Justin Timberlake - Kuzco Atlantis: The Lost Empire Kat Graham - Kida Matthew Gray Gulbler - Milo Sylvester Stallone - Lyle Tiberius Rourke Terry Crews - Joshua Sweets Dascha Polanco - Audrey Ramirez Sidney Poitier - King Kashekim Lilo & Stitch Sarah Pelekai - Nani Pelekai Doug Jones - Captain Gantu Xyriel Manabat - Lilo Coco Martin- David Terry Crews - Cobra Bubbles Zaijian Jaranilla - Stitch Jorge Garcia - Dr. Jumba Jookiba Danny Pudi - Pleakley Michelle Yeoh - Grand Councilwoman Treasure Planet Benedict Cumberbatch - Scroop Diego Boneta - Jim Haekins Samuel L. Jackson - John Silver David Tennant - Dr. Belbert Doppler Brenda Song - Captain Amelia Takeshi Kaneshiro - Mr. Arrow Patricia Velasquez - Sarah Hawkins Brother Bear Adam Beach - Kenai Q'orianka Kilcher - Nita Taylor Lautner - Koda Home on the Range Danny de Vito - Alameda Slim Chicken Little Carlos Knight - Ace "chicken little" Cluck Hailee Steinfeld - Abby Mallard Booboo Stewart - Fish out of Water Raini Rodriguez - Runt out of the Water Bae Suzy - Foxy Loxy Bella Thorne - Goosey Loosey Denzel Washington - Buck Cluck Aziz Ansari - Mayor Turkey Lurkey Cody Christian - Kirby Meet the Robinsons Bradley Cooper - Bowler Hat Guy Bolt G. Hannelius - Penny The Princess and the Frog Nicole Beharie - Tiana Adam Rodriguez - Prince Naveen Emma Ridby - Charlotte La Bouff Eddie Murphy - Dr. Facilier Timothy Spall - Lawrence Tangled Amanda Seyfried - Rapunzel Ben Barnes - Flynn Ryder Indina Menzel - Mother Gothel Winnie The Pooh TBA Wreck-It Ralph John C. Reily - Ralph Jane Lynch - Sergeant Calhoun Owen Wilson - King Candy Frozen Scarlett Johansson - Elsa Emma Stone - Anna Sam Claffin - Hans Charlie Hunnam - Kristoff Big Hero 6 Booboo Stewart - Hiro Scott Adsit - Baymax Anna Sophia Robb - Honey Lemon Ellen Wong - Gogo Tomago Will Smith - Wasabi Neil Patrick Harris - Fred Zootopia TBA Giants Megan Fox - Inma Indiana Evans - Angelina Moana Nicole Scherzinger - Moana Dwayne Johnson - Moana's dad Jason Momoa - Moana's love interest A Wrinkle in Time TBA King of the Elves TBA The Name Game TBA Galactic TBA The Wizard of Oz James Franco - Oscar Diggs Mila Kunis - Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West Rachel Weisz - Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East Michelle Williams - Glinda the Good Witch of the South Zach Braff - Finley Joey King - China Girl Bailee Madison - Dorothy Lucas Till - Scarecrow Peter Cullen - Tin Man Anton Yelchin - Cowardly Lion Brave Lily Cole - Merida Kristofer Hivju - King Fergus Julianna Margulies - Queen Elinor The Incredibles Eric Allan Kramer - Mr. Incredible Linda Hunt - Edna Ty Simpkins - Dash Famke Janssen - Elastigirl Tyrese Gibson - Frozone Sean Macher - Syndrome Michelle Trachtenberg - Violet Catherine Zeta Jones - Mirage Wallace Shawn - Gilbert Huph Vincent Casell - Bomb Voyage Joe Pantoliano - Bernie Kropp Aaron Johnson - Tony Ridinger Betty White - Mrs. Hogenson Stephen Rea - Rick Dicker Danny DeVito - The Underminer Mel Brooks and Carl Reiner - Frank & Ollie Kevin Durand - Guard Molly Quinn - Kari McKeen Toy Story Chris Evans - Buzz Lightyear Katherine Heigl - Bo Peep Ewan McGrgor - Woody Heather Morris - Barbie James Maslow - Ken Steve Harvy - Mr. Potato Head Debby Ryan - Jesse Nicki Minaj - Mrs. Potato Head Sam Clafin - Rex Richard Madden - Slinky Dog Eric Stonestreet - Hamm Kit Harrington - Bullseye Mahthew Lewis - Lotso Skylar Samuels, Tristan Wilds, Klariza Clayton, and Ash Stymest - Aliens Cars Ramin Karimloo - Chick Hicks Emily Blunt - Holley Shiftwell Daniel Craig - Finn McMissile Up Rico Rodriguez -Russel A Bug's Life TBA Monsters, Inc. TBA Finding Nemo TBA Ratatoullie TBA WALL-E TBA Inside Out TBA The Good Dinosaur TBA The Nightmare Before Christmas Karen Gillan - Sally Paperman Hayley Atwell - Meg Josh Radnor - George Trivia *Characters in the Fantasia episodes some characters are based off of Mickey Mouse characters in The Goofy Movie, Mickey Mouse Club House, and Epic Mickey Characters Felicity Jones.jpg|Snow White (Felicity Jones) images (1).jpg|Henry Cavill (Prince Florian) Category:Disney Category:TV Shows